Sliding Into Bliss
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Bruce and Barbara are a pair. Now Bruce thinks its time to take their relationship a little bit further. (Not engagement) Rated T for language and visuals. BrucexBarbara


Authors Note: I have spent a lot of time with story, trying hard to make it one of my best. Barbara in this story is partially based off of a redhead in my own life, and if by some miracle that she reads this, I love you. This story is in the same universe as my other story "I won't ever let go". This isn't a continuous series rather than a group of stories within the same universe.

"Master Bruce, Miss Gordon is now awake" I look up and see Alfred standing at the entrance to the batcave, the light from the Manor makes only his silhouette visible.

"Okay Alfred. I will be up in a sec, I just got to finish updating the files" I say turning back to the display. Sometimes this can be a chore, but it has to be done.

"Very good sir, and shall I prepare for our guests tonight?" He inquires

"Yes Alfred, and thank you for this"

"You are most welcome, sir" He says as he departs.

After I finish the files I turn to get up, but hear an ever so slight scrape above me. Damian. I pretend like I haven't heard anything, and continue on my way to the Manor entrance. When I reach the steps Damian leaps down from the cave ceiling and in front of me. I raise an eyebrow, and a look of disappointment crosses his face.

"Didn't I startle you Father?" He asks, trying to hide his disappointment.

"You would have, if I didn't hear you scuttling up there five minutes ago." He curses under his breath.

"One day Father, one day"

"But not today Damian, and get ready our guest should be arriving in about 2 hours." He rolls his eyeballs, as we ascend the steps.

"Why again, do your 'colleagues' need to stay here? I mean, there are plenty of nice hotels in Gotham"

"Well Damian, there are going to be here for a couple days and you know how expensive staying at a nice hotel in Gotham is? You forget, they don't make much on a reporters salary" I reply as we step out into the main foyer.

He ponders the thought, "Alright, but I don't want them interrupting our patrols, Gotham still needs the Dynamic Duo"

"Well it's kind of the Terrific Trio now with me going on patrol most times now" I hear a soft, lighthearted voice coming from the staircase. Damian groans and I turn to see a beautiful redhead with bright blue eyes descend the stairs, still in her pajamas. She walks up to us, grinning, and I can't help but smile as well. Damian sees that that's his cue to go as he scampers off in the opposite direction. She kisses me lightly on the lips and stares intensely into my eyes, as if she can read my mind.

"What? You think my Terrific Trio comment made him run off?" She says with a smirk.

"I think you should leave the nicknames to Dick" She looks at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Well sorry that I tried!" She says, with anybody else, it would seem that she is angry but I can detect the subtle humor in her statement. Then she looks around the room.

"You think we are ready for our guests? I mean, I know you are but is the house ready?" She asks a little nervously.

"Oh yea the Manor is fine, you seem a little edgy, what's wrong?"

"Well I never really have been a hostess, plus aren't they reporters from the Daily Planet? It's a pretty high end newspaper right?"

"Well it has to be, I own it." I smile, and she looks at me lovingly, knowing I am only trying to make her feel better.

"Well we still have time before they arrive so how about we go for a drive?" I ask her, she smiles.

"Which car are we taking?" Her grin grows even bigger

"Well not the Bentley, it's still in the shop from when you drove it last"

"Oh come on, Bruce. You got to admit, it was the other guys fault, and it was barely a scratch." I stop and look at her. "Okay, a _dent_ "

As we drive through downtown Gotham, I can't help but think about my parents and what they would think of Barbara. Would they approve? I mean I can't see why not, but still it makes me wonder…

"What's on your mind?" I turn and see Barbara watching me intently with a look of mild concern on her face.

"What do you mean?" I say, unconvincingly.

"Come on Bruce, I know you well enough to see when something is bothering you" She takes my hand in hers. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yea of course, I was wondering how we should entertain our guests, maybe the Opera?" She rolls her eyes.

"Listen, I know you hate the Opera, it's not enough action for you, how about we ask them when they arrive. Then we don't have to worry about it"

I can't help but smile, but I know _her_ well enough that she knows I wasn't telling the truth, but she knows to just let it go.

Thirty minutes pass, us talking about current events, out view on how bad Gotham's condition is, and what we could do to fix it. Then my cellphone rings.

"Yes Alfred?" I answer, he has probably run out of things to do.

"Well, sir it appears that we have got the plane arrival time wrong. They shall be arriving in 15 minutes!"

"Alright Alfred, we are on our way" I hang up, and Barbara speaks.

"Wrong flight time?"

"Yup"

"They going to be here in 20 minutes?" She asks, biting her lip, which is adorably cute.

"A little sooner than that"

"Shit"

I can't help but stifle a laugh.

When we arrive home Alfred has cleaned up the Manor quite nice, everything that sparkles is sparkling and everything that is shiny looks freshly polished. Damian waits patiently on the sofa, itching at the sweater that I made him wear. Then Alfred walks in his hair is a little out of place and he seems a little out of breath.

"Everything is exactly in order Master Bruce, all that was missing was you two" He says exasperated. I smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work Alfred, go ahead and clean up, I will call you if we need you" He is about to protest but decides he is too tired and heads up the stairs.

Barbara rests her head on my shoulder, "He truly is the best man for the job"

"Yes he is, I couldn't ask for better."

 _DING DONG_

As the bell rings, Damian stands up and straightens his outfit out, and joins us at the door. When I open the door up I am greeted with a dark-haired woman with such dark blue eyes, they look almost purple. She is a little shorter than Barbara and is wearing an all violet suit. And I can't help but notice she doesn't have any bags.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Wayne," She begins thrusting her hand out toward me, practically making me shake it. "My name is Lois Lane, You have a lovely home, and I'm surprised Clark actually knows you, I thought he made it up"

I was taken aback by her mannerism, very straightforward and personable. "Well it's very good to meet you, this is my girlfriend, Barbara" Barbara puts out her hand and shakes it a well, I could see that she was also taken by surprise.

"Ms. Lane, is Clark taking a separate car?" She looks at me with a questioning look and then face palms.

"Oh no, sorry I was just so eager to meet you guys I left him at the car. And you can call me Lois, everyone does"

When we approach the car I see Clark, wearing a suit about 3 times too big, trying to carry 6 suitcases in one trip to the Manor, with little success. I guess he is covering up his identity, makes sense, I don't think Lois knows, and I haven't told Barbara yet either. But right now he looks like a doofus. I rush down to him to help with the cases.

"Here Clark, let me help with that" He looks up and smile, either happy that there is help or happy to see me. When I get up close to him I whisper super low so only he can hear. "I can see why your secret identity works, you look like you couldn't go one round with a common street thug"

He grins and chuckles a bit. Then he speaks normal, "Wow, Lois, you sure do pack a lot!" She looks over to us for a second, then turns back to her conversation with Barbara. As we approach them he decides to push the act even further. "Gee Bruce, it was real swell of you to help me out" God Clark, such a farm boy.

"So Bruce, I hear you and Barbara met at work?" Lois says finally grabbing her bags from me, leaving Clark with still a lot left.

"Yes we met when she was doing a project for college a couple years ago and I guess things just fell into place." Barbara says, holding my hand. Lois smiles warmly at us.

"Aww! Sadly that can't happen to me because everyone I work with is either dumb, arrogant, or completely oblivious" She says with a tone of sadness as she glances over at Clark who fumbles over the bags again. She quickly puts on a smile and bring her bags inside.

Clark takes a bedroom in the left wing of the Manor and Lois takes one on the left as well. My reasoning was the Manor was undergoing construction in the right wing, but from what I've seen, they need to spend more time together. I forgot to tell them that they would be sleeping in rooms' right next door. With a door joining the two rooms together. It doesn't take a lot to realize that Clark likes Lois, and I can see why, she is bold, brave, and straightforward. But she isn't my Barbara. They get settled in then join us in the dining room for lunch.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Lois says, while staring at the dining room. Clark adjusts his glasses, and opens his eyes a bit wider. Alfred shows them too their seats and then pulls out the sandwiches and soup, Barbara and I sit together at the head while Lois and Clark sit beside us, Clark on my side and Lois at Barbara's. Lois begins to talk to me.

"So Bruce, I hear you have a son, is that correct?" She clearly knows the answer, but I humor her anyway.

"Yes, he is out at the moment but I'm sure he will be around soon." She nods,

"And Barbara, it doesn't bother you that your boyfriend has a son?" She says, then realizes that her question was a little uncalled for. I guess Barbara caught her uneasiness as well.

"No it's alright, it's a fair question. I am fine with Bruce having a kid, Damian is a really sweet boy and he is already like a son to me. They were all very welcoming, I feel like a part of the family now."

Damian. A sweet boy. Barbara is really laying it on thick. I wouldn't call Damian sweet, and I'm glad he wasn't here to hear that because Barbara would be given the stare of death that even the Lazarus Pit couldn't bring you back from. I guess Clark thought that was a little funny because I caught him snickering a bit. He knows how Damian can really be.

"So Clark, what again are you doing your articles on? Can I be any of assistance?" I ask him, and I really don't know what assignment Perry White put him on.

"Oh well Lois and I are supposed to write an article on Lex Luthor and his activities in Gotham, I know it's a little weird. I'm not sure where even to start." Clark replies, and I can tell he means it. For an experienced journalist, he CAN be oblivious, like Lois said.

"Well Barbara and I are going to one of Lex's events tonight, I'm sure I can get you guys in, Lex will be happy to get some good publicity for once." I say, finishing my sandwich. Clark is about to speak when Lois blurts out,

"Oh my god! That would be awesome! I can't thank you enough Mr. Wayne!" Then she turns to Clark. "See! I told you we needed to bring fancy clothes, but nooooo you said it would be too much! Now what are we going to wear?"

"Oh Lois, don't worry, I got a few dresses you can pick from, and I'm sure Bruce has a few suits as well." Barbara offers Lois, and then Lois smiles and nods.

"You guys truly are lifesavers. How did Clark ever become friends with you guys?" Clark and I look at each other, trying to decide what story to go with.

"Well, we actually met for the first time when we were about 9 when I was traveling through Smallville and my car broke down near their property." Lois has a very surprised look on her face. "Then we kept in touch until I took my uh 'break'"

"Oh yea, you went missing off the face of the earth for years right?" I nod and she smiles, "What did happen?"

"Oh some traveling, but that is a story for another time Ms. Lane" Taking that for her cue, she stopped asking questions.

As we are getting ready for the event, Clark finds a big enough suit from my closet and Lois finds a 'perfect' dress from Barbara's wardrobe. They are getting ready as we speak, and I am putting on my best suit, well not my _best_ suit. That's ones downstairs.

"How do I look?" I turn to see Barbara in a deep blue dress, matching her eyes, her red hair pulled to one side, flowing down her shoulder. Her lips are a deep cherry red, and her make-up is immaculate. She looks more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite, who I have met and can make herself into the most beautiful thing you can imagine, so that is saying something. Her dress fits her body perfectly showing off every curve of her toned physique. The dress reaches down to a little past her knees, and she is wearing about 2 inch heels, so to almost match my height. But it's her eyes that get me every time. Her sparkling eyes that look like the starry night that I can get lost in every second of every day.

"Hello?" Her angelic voice brings me back. "Do you approve?"

"Uh Um… Wow" She blushes and messes with her hair a bit.

"That good huh?" She says laughing a bit.

"Even better, you look almost as good as when you are in your other suit." She rolls her eyes at my sarcasm, and advances towards me and straightens my tie. Then she looks up to me and lightly kisses my lips.

"My dear, when will you ever stop thinking of your crusade?"

"Well it's not just mine anymore, it's a matter of family" She smiles.

"I guess it is, huh?" She brushes off my jacket and hands it to me.

"Well we best get going, wouldn't want to be late for Lex's 'charity' event" I laugh.

"Yea I bet most of that moneys going straight into his pocket" She then wiggles her foot in her heels.

"Ugh hopefully, Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane aren't going to take long, I hate wearing heels" She says, getting frustrated.

"But you wear pretty aggressive heels when you fight crime, what's the difference?"

"Well for one, they actually have some support to them, also we spend quite a bit of time swing around, not walking around, and three my crime fighting ones look cooler"

"Well I think you look gorgeous in whatever" She looks at me with an eyebrow raised. Then walks seductively up to me.

"You know you don't have to say that. I know you love me. You tell me everyday"

"It's only because I can't find any other words to express my feelings for you." She thinks a bit.

"Wow, I think you have just expressed more emotion to me than you have in a long time"

"What can I say? You are worth it, I love you" She lowers down and is about to land her lush lips on mine when the room buzzer goes off. Then she pauses mere millimeters from my lips.

"I guess we are going to have to wait. Mr. Luthor is expecting us" She then pulls away no breaking eye contact and giving me a sly smile on the way to the door. Obediently I follow, careful not to let her beautiful figure out of my sight.

"So this is the Luthor Tower?" Lois says, staring up at the building, as we approach the entrance. "Looks about the same size as yours, maybe even bigger Bruce."

"Oh I'm not too sure about that, plus mine don't have nearly the amount of corrupt men in it" She nods.

"Aint that the truth" She says, confidently.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure there are plenty of good men in there," Clark says, and I don't doubt he meant it. He tends to look at the good in people. "Some people just have to work here to get past."

"Oh Smallville, always the idealist. Sometimes we gotta face reality" Lois says to Clark, with a face full of compassion, and love? Clark doesn't notice.

"Yea I gotta go with Clark on that one, Bruce" Barbara says to me, smiling. "Just cause there is one bad apple doesn't mean the whole tree is bad" Sometimes, I wonder how she can have such and optimistic attitude, living in a harsh world. But it helps to have family to help you through it, it took me awhile but I found it as well.

"That's a good point there, Barbara, but sadly we have arrived so no more talking about Luthor Corp corruptness." I say with a smirk, determined to get the last word in. Barbara rolls her eyes as we step out of the car. Cameras flash and reporters shove microphones into the walkway, trying to catch any noise or talk from the guests. As we enter the Tower Lobby, we are directed into a ballroom by men that are twice my size, clad in black suits. The first thing I see when I enter the room, was a ginormous ice sculpture of Lex, holding an American eagle on his arm. I can hear Clark whisper to himself, "That's my thing"

I guess Barbara saw it too because she whispered to me, "Seriously? How narcissistic can you get?"

"I don't know, but I think Lex just made a new limit." She nods in approval. Lois nudges me.

"Hey, Clark and I are gonna split, just don't leave without us" She says getting her notebook and pen out.

"I'm sure we won't be too long Bruce, I know how you hate public appearances" Clark says getting his notebook and pencil out as well.

"Alright, just get us if you guys wanna head out" They nod and go on their merry way. As they depart, Clark says something to Lois, in turn she punches him in the arm. Smooth Clark, real smooth.

We make our way around the place, talking to people, mostly just with Barbara. I mean I don't mind Charity events, but the aura of Lex makes it terrible. I stop by the donation center and donate 50 million. Barbara still isn't used to having a lot of money at her disposal so she is still so shocked I was so generous, even though it really wasn't. Then I saw a shine coming toward us. Lex.

"Bruce!" He says clapping me on the shoulder. "How are you? It's been too long!"

"Why yes Lex, I has been, I guess I have been really busy lately. It seems like ages since I have seen you, how are you?" I say, forcing every word out.

"Good, a couple lawsuits, but I guess some people will try anything to get my money, huh?" I nod and he notices Barbara, standing beside me, and a little behind as well. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"Oh, Lex meet Barbara, my-"He cuts me off when he tries to shake her hand.

"Bruce's girlfriend I presume? Very nice to meet you" He says trying his most charming smile.

"Very nice to meet you too, Mr. Luthor" She says, practically through her teeth.

Apparently Lex doesn't take t well because he replies back with a vengeance. "So, how long have you lasted so far?"

Barbara's eyes are wide with shock and she begins to stutter, but I step in.

"That wasn't very pleasant, Lex. Correct yourself" I say, stepping up, and looking down at him with the deadliest stare I can muster.

"Why? It's not like it's going to matter, in a couple of weeks there is going to be another one, probably a blonde, and-" He doesn't finish his sentence because a fist collide with his face, except the blow didn't come from me. I look over and see Barbara rubbing her fist and wrist. He stumbles backward and his body guards catch him, and two more rush in front of him, fists raised. He puts is hand up.

"No, I deserved that. But Mr. Wayne, I suggest you don't stay for much longer." He says, rage burning in his eyes, despite his words. Then we hear a crash and yelling from across the Ballroom. Attention shifts and I see Clark and Lois being dragged out of the room, Lois trying to fight back and Clark trying to negotiate. After we see them thrown out, I give Lex another dirty look, before walking towards the exit, our arms intertwined.

"Nice job, Lois" Clark says getting up off the floor, "Not only did we not get anything, but we aren't allowed here ever again."

"Whatever Smallville, that idiot was asking for it." She says brushing off her lavender dress, while sitting on the floor. Barbara helps her up and I go to Clark.

"What happened?" I say to him in a low voice.

"Lois wasn't getting answers so she tried pushing a bit." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay, we got into a little trouble as well" Then I turn to Lois and Barbara. "So guys sorry our evening ended early, you guys want to just get back to the Manor?"

"Sure I'm beat, plus it's pretty late anyway" Lois says, for the group.

Back at the Manor, we said good-nights, well some of us anyway. Barbara and I pretend to hit the hay, but instead, we make our war to the Cave. Clark also says he is going to bed, but he wanted to tell her his secret, so he is meeting us later tonight. Barbara doesn't know.

"I REALLY need to beat someone up" She says bluntly as we descend into the depths of the cave.

"No kidding, you know I was gonna punch him" I say.

"Yea well I wanted to more, so I did. Plus, I can take care of myself." She says, beginning to take off her dress as we enter the armory. Soon enough, she only has a bra and panties on. They are black and have lace around the edges. She catches me looking.

"Like what you see?"

"Of course! You know I like those!" I spot a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Ha! Well it's too bad, because you won't be seeing them for a while" She says, putting on her armor. I can't help but smile as I begin putting on mine as well.

"Are you almost done?" I shout from the Batcomputer. Several crimes have been reported so far. I got my work cut out for me.

"Almost! You know it takes me longer to put on my suit, its more complicated." Replies Barbara from the Armory. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready. But I can't find my belt anywhere…" I look up and see a woman, clad in shiny black armor, with yellow boots, gloves and my symbol on her chest. The cowl is in her hand, and her hair is slightly curled, down her shoulder. The plates protecting her, are made to fit her body exactly. Every crevice and curve is shown. She thrusts her hands out, clearly frustrated about her belt. I begin to approach her, then pull out her belt from behind my back. Her face turns happy then realizes that took it. Then she gets pouty. When I reach her I stop and look her in the eyes.

"You look beautiful" She rolls her eyes,

"Maybe I would look even better if I had my belt to complete my look?" She says, slightly annoyed. She reaches for her belt when I pull it away.

"Don't worry, I got you" I say and she retracts her hand. I wrap the belt around her waist, not for a second breaking eye contact. Then when I hear the click. I pull her into me, kissing her with so much passion and love, she is stunned for a few seconds. Then she begins kissing back. We stay interlocked for what seems like eternity, but eventually we slowly pull away, and now I think it hadn't lasted long enough.

"We better get going, criminals aren't going to catch themselves," I finally say after we catch our breaths.

"Oh come on. You know some are that dumb." She says, pulling me in once more. I lightly peck her on the cheek.

"We can cuddle and love each other after. Besides I got a surprise for you." She puts on a quizzical look and is about to say something, when I swoop her off her feet and carry her to the Batmobile. She protests by kicking a little, but then settles down and climbs into the car. As we exit the Cave, I get a glimpse of Alfred, polishing Jason's memorial case.

"So who are we going for first?" Barbara says, as she puts her cowl over her head. She adjusts it so that her hair flows out the back and her eyes are perfectly centered in the openings. Then she looks up to me, and I get lost in her blue eyes once again.

"You hearing me Bruce?" I shake out of it and nod my head. "Well?"

"I think we should start in the Narrows and glide around for a bit." She nods and begins to adjust her grappling hooks.

We catch a couple criminals before resting on the rooftop of a bank.

"You okay?" She asks me, eyes full of concern. I rub my jaw.

"He got a lucky shot off." She start to laugh. "You? He got a lucky shot off on you? Anyone else would be more careful than you were right there"

"Well maybe I was too distracted by the beautiful redhead that was fighting beside me."

She stops laughing. "Haha very funny, it's not my fault I'm so distracting. I'm not even wearing what you like."

"Sure you are, I love when you are in uniform kicking ass" She blushes and lightly punches me before kissing me lightly on the place where I got hit.

"So, what was this 'surprise' you were talking about?" I press my alarm only Clark could hear, located on my gauntlet.

"Oh it will be here soon," I say looking up at the sky. She looks up as well.

"Well can you at least tell me what we are looking for?" I don't reply because I hear a gust of wind cross us, and hear someone land behind us. Barbara heard it too, because she whirled around, pulled out a batarang ready to throw it. Then she drops it with a faint clatter. Finally I turn and face the arrival. The first thing I see is the symbolic 'S' on his chest, but apparently it means 'hope' but it's an 'S' let's be honest.

"Hey Bruce, what happened to your jaw?" He asks, trying to ignore Barbara's gaping mouth.

"guy got lucky, its not like that hasn't happened to you before" He shrugs.

"That's true but at least when it happens to me, it doesn't show" He says playfully.

"So you've met Batgirl right?" I ask him, and she turns to me, still gaping.

"Yes, its Barbara right?" She turns back to him finally closing her mouth and swallowing.

"Y-Yes, but how do you know me?" She asks very confused still.

"Well we met yesterday, when you guys let me stay in the Manor with Lois" I see the gears in her head start to turn then she gets it.

"Mr. Kent?!" She says. She backpedals a few feet away.

"Yup, are you surprised?" He says.

"Uh like Darth Vader is Luke's father surprised!" She says, I love her geeky side. "Not only did I meet Superman today, but I am his hostess!"

"And you both have been incredible hosts, im just sorry we got kicked out of Luthors event" He says earnestly.

"Please, Clark it was going to happen anyway, it was only a matter of time." I say.

"I mean it was me who punched him." She says, rubbing her gloved fist. "And why did you tell me that you are Superman Mr. Kent?"

Me and Clark exchange looks. She looks at each of us back and forth. I decide to talk first.

"Well Barbara, as you know I love you. And I want you to be a part of every aspect of my life, and that includes my connection with the Justice League and those within it who are okay with you knowing their secret." And it's the truth, partially. It's also a failsafe just in case if something happened to me when doing league business, someone for her to turn to besides Alfred, or any of the others in the family. But she doesn't need to know that now.

"And I wanted you to know who I was so you wouldn't see me as an unapproachable figure, just in case if you and Bruce have any… Issues." Clark says with a little smirk on his face and Barbara starts to laugh.

"The only issues we will have is if he starts to steal my batarangs, or tries to leave me" I cant help but laugh, considering she is the one who keeps taking my batarangs.

A couple more criminals, and then Barbara took a flight with Clark. She decided she never wanted to do it again. Just wait till she rides a teleporter. Driving back to the Manor, Barbara passes out in the passenger seat. I carry her out of the car, and put her to bed.

"I love you." I whisper to her, laying her to bed. As I shut the door, I hear her say quietly.

"I love you too."

"So Lois likes you." I say quietly when I am alone in the living room sitting on the couch. In a second Clark appears next to me with eyes wide.

"What?" He says, rubbing his eyes.

"Lois likes you," I repeat, he looks at me with a perplexed look. I sigh. "I see the way she looks at you, the way you two act around each other. And I know you like her too."

"How did you know I liked her?" He asks.

"Clark, you are easier to read than a kindergarten book. I see the way you look at her too" He thinks about this for a bit.

"So… I should ask her out?" Now it's my time to think. I decide to give him a bit of guidance he gave me.

"Go with what you feel is the right thing to do. You were always the better one at making decisions that had to deal with heart. I mean, I probably wouldn't be with Barbara if it weren't for you."

"That's not true, I have a feeling it would've happened anyway"

"Well I think I am going to bed now. Think on it" I depart the couch leaving the Man of Steel looking very vulnerable.

When I enter my room, I hear soft breathing coming from my bed. I slide into the bed and Barbara turns into me, and I feel her soft skin against my own. Her body comes to rest in my arms seamlessly, and it feels absolutely perfect. Her warm body relaxes mine, and before I know it, I am slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
